Wireless communication systems are evolving to support various services such as broadcast, multimedia video, multimedia message, etc. Particularly, in the next-generation wireless communication system, intensive research is being conducted to stably provide users with high-speed services having various Quality-of-Service (QoS) levels. Further, in recently the next-generation wireless communication system, intensive research is being conducted to stably provide high-speed services while guaranteeing mobility and QoS, and the typical next-generation communication system may include a Portable Internet system or Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) system based on Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard.
However, as for the WiMAX system, its detailed plan to support MCBCS and macro diversity, supported by the IEEE 802.16 standard, has not yet been proposed. Therefore, there is a demand for a detailed plan to support MCBCS and macro diversity, and in particular, there is a demand for a detailed plan to efficiently support MCBCS and macro diversity in a wireless network where a plurality of Access Service Networks (ASNs) exist in one Multicast and Broadcast Service (MBS) zone supporting MCBCS.